Here Forever and Always
by Suzie1989
Summary: Same beginning as My Life Would Suck Without You but completely different ending. Brennan is finally awake but what is really going on.
1. Two Weeks

**Here it is; same beginning, different outcome.**

**Here Forever and Always**

He was dead. Cullen's words echoed in my brain. I went numb, my knees went weak and the next thing I knew Angela was asking me if I was okay. Apparently I had fainted. What an idiotic question, of course I wasn't okay, the one person I had truly ever loved had just died as a result of taking a bullet intended for me. He was dead and I had never got to tell him how I felt. He was dead and it was all my fault. I could feel the tears threatening to fall so I excused myself and once I finally reached the bathroom I let them fall. They refused to stop so I called a cab to take me home.

For the next to two weeks I worked every possible hour that I could. I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to go because nearly everything I possessed reminded me of him, the couch where he sat whenever he came over, the television that I owned only because he encouraged me to buy it. I remembered that day like it was yesterday, _'Booth, exactly why do I need a tv? Because everyone should have a tv, preferably a large screen plasma…'_ The next thing I knew I was in an electronics store browsing the entertainment section. So yes, for two weeks I worked, then when I did go home I cried and I cried.

I was looking over a set of bones when the rest of the team approached me. I simply told them that I wasn't going. Angela pulled me over to the side and told me that she needed me to be there for her. I thought she would want Hodgins but I done the whole best friend thing and reluctantly agreed to go to the funeral.

I stood there listening to Caroline talk about what a wonderful man Booth was, I tried telling Angela that I would have happily taken the bullet that was meant for me. The Honour Guard moved into place and then all of a sudden there were two men fighting in an front of me. I stare on in horror as they knocked over the casket and a mannequin falls out. It only took me a few seconds to realise that Booth wasn't inside the casket, and that he was fighting with the other man. All of a sudden the man pulled out a gun so I grabbed one of the mannequin arms and hit him over the head with it. As he lies unconscious I throw the arm on the ground and stare up at Booth.

"Thanks Bones." That's it, that's all he has to say to me. 'Thanks', no sorry or anything. He was alive this whole time and didn't see fit to tell me, do I honestly mean that little to him. So I punched him and stormed off.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Later in the lab Booth tried to explain to me why he had pretended to be dead and he was genuinely shocked that I hadn't been told what was going on. I acted as if I don't really care and simply told him that I won't be at his next funeral. Sweets joins in and starts babbling about how the funeral made me face emotions that I wanted to keep hidden, thankfully Zach intervenes and hands me a package. It contained a jawbone with silver screws. I identified teeth marks on the mandible. They all connected it to Gormagon at the same time and as much as I hate conjecture I agreed with them.

So we spent the rest of the day working on the Gormagon case, Hodgins checked for trace amounts of minerals, Cam searched for DNA and Zack worked on the teeth marks. By the end of the afternoon we hadn't come up with much so everyone else stayed behind and seeing as there wasn't an awful lot for me to do I decided to leave.

**********************************************************************************************************************

I finally arrived home, for the first time in over two weeks Booth had driven me home. I spent the entire car ride silent and Booth seemed content enough to just listen to the radio. Meanwhile I contemplated everything that had occurred, not only over the course of today but also the last two weeks. I collapsed on my sofa and cried once more, only this time my tears were tears of joy. I was so happy that he was alive, I was kind of sorry that I punched him and I was furious that he didn't tell himself that he was having to fake his death. All of a sudden I knew exactly what I was going to do. I wiped the tears from my eyes, stood up, grabbed my keys off the coffee table and left my apartment.

_To be continued…_


	2. The End?

I sat in my car in front of Booth's apartment building and checked my makeup in my rear-view mirror. I wasn't necessarily a vain person but I wanted to check that my mascara hadn't ran whilst I was crying. Booth couldn't know that I was crying because of him.

A few minutes later I let myself in with the spare key I found in a fake rock, honestly he is an F.B.I. Agent and he keeps a key to his apartment in an obviously fake rock.

I found him in the bathroom, in the bathtub wearing a beer helmet and reading a comic. I shut off the blaring music. I ask him why he didn't let me know himself and he replies that he was just following protocol. Doesn't he care for me the same way I care for him? We argue, as per usual.

He gets mad at me, he stands up and argues that he took a bullet for me. I argue back that I would have gladly taken that bullet and then I go and demand an explanation as to why I wasn't informed, he promises to get me one. All the while I am, how did Angela once put it?, checking him out. He sits back in the bathtub and I begin to leave. I make it to the living room when I hear him. _"Temperance."_

Oh no, this cannot be good he never uses my real name. I turn around and notice that he is now covered up with a towel, I raise my eyes and stare into his. I couldn't decipher what they held.

"_Yes, Booth." _I sure as hell wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"_That wasn't all you came here for was it?"_

"_No" _Damn he could read me like a book, I quickly averted my gaze towards the floor. He walked over to me, lifted my head and looked straight into my eyes.

"_What did you come over for?"_

"_I can't do this Booth."_

"_Can't do what?"_

"_It doesn't matter anymore."_

"_If you came all the way here, when you could have just phoned, then it is clearly important."_

"_Booth, I just wanted to let you know that I'm glad your back."_

"_Temperance, tell me the truth, you can't lie to me." _Oh great, now he's gone and done it, well if what he wants is the truth then that's what he is going to get.

I looked away once more, _"Fine, you want the real reason!" _I was beginning to yell, ugh he makes me so furious sometimes.

"_Yes, I would like to know the real reason as to why you broke into my house and then barged into my bathroom."_

Great, just flipping great, we were arguing for the second time in the space of five minutes. Time to calm down, _"First of all, I never broke in I used a key, which by the way are you stupid? That rock is so fake!"_ Aww Brennan, not a good move, continuing to yell at him and then telling him that he is stupid right before confessing to him how you really feel.

"_It works, no one has broken in yet. Anyway stay on track, you didn't come here to lecture me on home safety, that's my job."_ Now he was making jokes, not helping Booth.

"_I'm sorry, I came here to you tell that…" _Good, I was finally talking to him instead of yelling, _"…I wanted to tell you that… I couldn't bear it when Cullen told me you were dead." _He just stood there and looked at me patiently.

I continued,_ "And it wasn't because I had just lost my partner or my friend, it was because the man I cared for had died taking a bullet intended for me and I never got to tell him how much I really cared for him. It was because I never got to tell him how much I …" _I trailed off I couldn't do this.

"_You never got to tell me what?"_

The tears were threatening to fall again and I couldn't speak.

"_Temperance, talk to me, please." _He wore a worried expression, I couldn't tell if he was worried about me or what I was going to say.

I choked back the tears, _"I didn't get to say that I'm in love with you Seeley." _He just stood there looking very did I come here? Why did I just say that? For being a supposed genius, I am a huge idiot. I couldn't take it any longer so I began to head for the front door when I felt a hand grab a hold of my wrist.

"_How long?"_

"_A while." _He let go.

"_Why didn't you tell me before?"_

"_Because I thought my life would…" _I searched my brain for the best fitting word, _"… my life would suck without you in it. I couldn't lose you, and when I did I was proven right. My life completely sucked. For the past two weeks I have been totally miserable. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have told you how I felt. Now things are never going to be the same again. I have to go."_

I had reached the front door this time when,_ "Temperance, please wait."_

"_What for?" _Although I stopped and turned around, I was exhausted and I didn't think I could take much more today.

He had walked over and was now standing right in front me. He cupped my face in his hands and spoke, _"For this."_ He kissed me. He gently brushed his lips against mine. I didn't protest so he deepened the kiss. After what seemed like forever I pushed him away.

I whispered,_ "Seeley, I cant do this. I'm sorry."_

"_Temperance, please don't run from this."_

"_I have to go, I cant risk losing you yet again."_ I left him standing in the doorway, ran all the way back to my car, got in and drove away as fast as I possibly could.

I drove and I drove, I didn't even know where I was heading. All I knew was I couldn't go back to my apartment, the Jeffersonion, the diner, I couldn't even go to Angela's. I couldn't allow Booth to find me, I wouldn't know what to say to him. The only thing I knew was that I wanted him, but more importantly, I couldn't have him.

I was cursing myself for going to see him, I was cursing myself for allowing him to touch me, to kiss me, oh dammit I wanted him so much. What have I done, I stupidly, in a state of anger ,went to see him and now as a result I might lose him forever. I drifted back to that kiss, his hands softly grazing my check, my hands running through his hair. I lost myself in the moment and unconscientiously shut my eyes. All of a sudden I heard a car horn blaring, my eyes snapped open. There was a car heading straight for me, I swerved, I wasn't going to stop in time. I narrowly missed the car but I didn't see the tree. BANG!! I woke up, I saw blood on my hands, it wasn't coming from my hands, where was it from? I looked down, there was a branch protruding from my abdomen. I thought of Booth, _"I'm so sorry Booth!" _I spoke to no one and then blacked out.


	3. Why Now?

I searched everywhere that I could possibly think she might be. First I tried her apartment and after discovering she wasn't there I tried the Jeffersonion. She wasn't there either and then I had to go and lie to Angela when she asked why I was looking for Brennan, _"Angela, it's fine, everything is fine. I just wanted to see if she fancied going to the diner." _I sincerely doubted that she bought the lie but she let me off anyway. After talking to Angela, I took one last stab at it and headed for the diner.

Damn! Nobody had seen her or knew where she was. The waitresses hadn't seen her since we were last here, that was over two weeks ago. I didn't know where else to search so I headed for home in the hope that she would be there waiting for me or some miracle would at least me know where to find her.

When I arrived home she wasn't there, of course she wasn't, why on earth would I think she would come back of her own free will. It took me a while to realise that the light on my answering machine was blinking. Wearily I wandered over to it and pressed play, _"Mr Booth, this is Dr Watson from Howard University Hospital. I am calling to inform you that we have Dr Brennan here. She was involved in a serious accident and you are named as her next of kin. I suggest you come as soon as possible."_

I sank to my knees, praying that she would be okay. What did the doctor say; she was involved in an accident. What kind of accident? Is she okay? Oh god I have to get to her. I ran back out of my apartment, I didn't even remember to lock my door, and I drove all they way to the hospital with my sirens blaring. I parked in the closest space to the entrance that I could possibly find, I didn't even straighten up my SUV like I usually do before I got out and ran as fast as I could into the building.

The receptionist was sitting staring at a computer screen, not paying any attention to the comings and goings of the hallways. She didn't look a day older than twenty-two and she probably had no idea what kind of pain these people where going through.

"_Um, excuse me."_

She didn't look up or even acknowledge that fact that I was standing on the other side of the desk.

"_Hello, I am looking for my partner."_

Nothing.

"_Hello!" _I was practically shouting.

Finally, she glanced up,_ "Sorry, sometimes I get so engrossed in my thesis that I forget everything around me. How can I help you?"_

"_My partner is here, Dr Temperance Brennan. I received a phone call from a Dr Watson."_

She typed something into the computer and it was only another minute before she spoke, although to me it felt like a lifetime.

"_Mr …"_

"_Booth." _I didn't correct her and tell her that it was Special Agent Booth; right now I only cared about Temperance.

"_Mr Booth, your partner is in the ICU. I will just page Dr Watson and she should be here momentarily to discuss everything through with you."_

I nodded my head at her words. Temperance was in the ICU. Oh dear lord, what happened? Please just take care of her for me.

"_Mr Booth I presume." _I nodded once more, I felt as if I couldn't do much else. _"I'm Dr Watson; I'm taking care of Miss Brennan." _She shook my hand.

"_Dr Brennan, she gets kind of pissed off when people call her miss."_

"_Okay, that's fine with me. Now, you might want a seat for this." _She indicated to the waiting room across the hall and so we walked over.

Luckily it was empty, once we were both seated, she began to talk again.

"_Mr Booth, I am not going to mince my words. She has a very slim chance of recovery. She has several broken ribs, she has also broken her left ulna, and the branch pierced through her stomach, pancreas and gallbladder. She is still in a drug induced coma but it is extremely touch and go at the moment and I very much doubt that she will make it through the night. I am so very sorry Mr Booth."_

She was silent for a few minutes, no she must be wrong, this is my Bones, she is a fighter, and she will get through this. I, I have to tell her how I feel.

"_Would you like me to contact anyone for you?"_

"_No thank you I will do it, but first can I… can I see her?"_

"_Of course, she is in room 216; would you like me to take you there?"_

"_No, it's okay, I will find it." _I stood up and headed out the waiting room, I was at the doorway when the doctor spoke again.

"_Mr Booth, I really hope that she pulls through the night. If she can manage that then there might be hope yet."_ She gave me a weak smile and I could see that she has witnessed a lot of pain and hurt in her line of work.

"_I hope she makes it as well." _With that I walked out of the room and headed for the elevator. Once inside it, I was alone again and so I allowed myself to break down. Oh God, why now? we were finally starting to get somewhere and this had to go and happen.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I stepped out and began to search for room number 216...

_To be continued…_


	4. Phone Calls

I was at the lab with Hodgins, he had stayed late to work on a case and I had stayed to keep him company, besides he was my ride home.

Hodgins was sitting at his computer, inputting some data about different minerals he had found on the victims clothing and I was sitting next to him sketching a picture that I intended to give to Bren. I was so immersed in what I was doing it took me a few minutes to realise my phone was vibrating on the table. I put down my sketchbook and picked up my phone. I looked at the caller id, Booth. What was Booth calling me for at this time of night?

"_Hello." _I asked into the speaker, nervous at was coming.

"_Angela, it's, it's Bones, she's, she's in the hospital."_

"_What?" _He sounded like he had been crying.

"_Booth, she's okay right?" _Oh god I hope she's okay.

"_Angela, you'd better get here fast. The doc says that she might not have much time." _On some subconscious level I could tell that he was beginning to cry but the phone fell out of my hand and I just froze. The next thing I realised was that I was sitting in Hodgins car in front of the hospital and he was waving a hand in front my face.

"_Honey, time to go in."_

"_I'm so scared."_

"_I am too but she's strong, she __**will **__fight this! We don't even know what is wrong yet."_

I just sat there silently; I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. He pulled me into an embrace and I just let the tears fall. After what felt like a very long time we entered the hospital and approached the desk.

"_Excuse me; I'm looking for my friend's room"_

"_What's the patient's name?" _The receptionist never once looked up from the screen.

"_Temperance Brennan."_

"_I'm sorry, only immediate family is aloud in with her right now."_

"_What do you mean immediate family only? I just received a phone call from her partner who asked me to come and you are telling me to just leave without seeing her!_" By now I was yelling but at least she was paying attention to me and not her stupid computer. Before she had a chance to reply the elevator bell dinged announcing it's arrival and Booth walked out.

"_Angela, Hodgins, thank God you guys are here." _He looked like his world had just collapsed and I saw the fear in his eyes. It was a fear I had never witnessed from him before and one that I didn't want to see again. It was the fear of losing a loved one. My legs buckled and I hit the ground.

"_Oh God! No! No, she has to be okay."_

**********************************************************************************************************************

I walked out of the elevator to see Angela harassing the receptionist; Hodgins was standing at her side watching the scene unfold. As I approached them Angela was staring at me. Thank God they were finally here; I was just about to go outside to call Hodgins to see where they were. I had spoken to him immediately after Angela, apparently she had gone into a state of shock and dropped the phone, which at least explained the loud clanging noise I heard. I told him to get here as fast as possible.

"_Angela, Hodgins, thank God you guys are here."_

Angela's eyes went wide and she fell to her knees, "_Oh God! No! No, she has to be okay."_

"_No, nothing else has changed since I called you. She is upstairs in a private room, come on I'll take you up."_

Angela looked slightly relieved; she stood up with some help from Hodgins. After Angela sent the receptionist a death glare they both followed me without another word. When we had reached Bones' door Hodgins stopped.

"_Hodgins?" _I shot him a questioning glance.

"_I'm sorry. I don't want to see her like this. I will just go find a coffee machine, you guys want anything?"_

"_No, I'm good thanks."_

Angela just shook her head. He took her hand in his and then kissed her.

"_I will be in the waiting room if you need me. I'm really sorry Ange."_

With that he walked away. Once he turned the corner and was out of sight Angela and I entered the room. Angela took a deep breath at the sight of her friend surrounded by countless wires and machines. She walked straight up to the bedside, pulled up the chair I had previously occupied and took a hold of Bones' right hand. I found another chair that was lying about and took Bones' left hand. We sat like that all night, I only got up when an alarm started to beep rapidly and the doctors came rushing in…

_To be continued… _


	5. Where Am I?

**Woohoo we have reached the turning point in the story where everything now changes. Really hope you guys enjoy.**

**17 Days Later**

I sat by her bedside, holding her hand once more. I refused to let go, scared of what might happen if I did. We had already had four scares. The second time we actually lost her for a few seconds before they managed to bring her back. Right know she is finally stable but Dr. Watson said there might be brain damage so we should prepare ourselves for the worst but I had faith in her. I knew that my Bones would come back soon.

"_So Parker is doing well in school. You know that science project you helped him on, well he got an A. I am so proud of him. You need to wake up so that he can thank you."_

I sat in silence for a moment. _"Tempe, you need to wake up so that I can tell how you I feel. Please Tempe, wake up for me."_ Once more I was almost in tears.

***************************************************************************************************************

Somewhere in my subconscious mind I could hear somebody talking away to me. A male voice, I racked my half asleep brain to try to figure out who it was but I did not succeed as I was once more pulled into the darkness.

_**I was standing on the ledge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. I don't know why but there was a pain in my heart that made me desperate to jump. It was extremely difficult to resist the urge but somehow my head still overruled my feelings. I moved back from the edge and climbed up the rock side; by the time I reached the top I was breathless. Panting I fell to my knees and I lifted my hands, only to see that they were bleeding. I tore some material from the bottom of my dress hand wrapped it around each of my hands like gauze. Once I was done I stood up and walked in the opposite direction of the ocean. I had no idea where I was going but anywhere had to be better that here.**_

_**I had no real sense of time but after what felt like hours I stumbled upon a house. I gently knocked on the door and then waited patiently for an answer, when I didn't get one I carefully pushed the door open. 'Hello, is anyone home?' Again no answer, I ventured further inside. I walked from the hall through to the kitchen. I headed up the stairs that were at the back of the house and found a door on my left shut. I knocked once more; maybe the homeowners were inside the room. I didn't hear anyone moving inside so I opened the door. Beyond it lay a bedroom; from the king-size bed I figured it must be the master bedroom. I looked around the room. There were no photos sitting out. In the en-suite bathroom there was only one toothbrush, one hairbrush, one shampoo and conditioner. Whoever stays here must be very lonely.**_

_**I was exhausted so I headed back to the bedroom and climbed under the duvet. I soon fell asleep.**_

_**I woke up the following morning to the sun streaming through the window. For a moment I wondered where I was, then I remembered I was in a house. Who's house? I didn't know, time for some serious investigating. After making the bed I headed back down the stairs and looked for something, anything that might reveal to me who lived here all alone. I opened the door leading off from the kitchen, it was a pantry. I decided to have a quick look anyway. I found some food, the usual stuff that you would find in a pantry, until I came across a box of files.**_

_**I pulled the box out and sat at the kitchen table to sift through it. Police files, why would somebody have a box full of police files in their pantry? It was a rare moment but I was perplexed, that was until I read what the police files actually contained.**_

_**It was the police file involving the shooting of Booth by Pam Nunan. Who lives here? I was beginning to get distraught, who would keep this file? Who could even get a hold of this file to even keep it? Speaking of this mysterious person, where is he/she?**_

_**I ran back upstairs. I rifled through drawers, cupboards. I wanted, no needed answers now! I eventually found a photo album so I sat on the edge of the bed and had a look.**_

_**No, it can't be, I have this same album at home. Every single picture is the same. They were of me and Booth, of us with the team at the lab. With Sweets, with Caroline, even the one that Angela took of me, Booth and Parker at the Christmas party last year. How did somebody get a hold of all my pictures? Wait, the bathroom. There was only one set of accessories and they were all female. The same with the bedroom, they were women's clothes. Some of them even looked like mine. I checked the bathroom once more, this time paying more attention. That's the body wash that I use! Same with the shampoo and conditioner. Everything was the same! What was going on? I peeked out of the window, all I could see was a bench with a plaque. I couldn't make out what it read, maybe it wasn't important.**_

_**I was brought out of my thoughts by a ringing of a phone. By the time I found it in the living area the answering machine kicked in.**_

_***************************************************************************************************************_

So what is going to happen next? Who is calling? All will be revealed shortly.


	6. Begging

**Hey so Brennan is basically dreaming, that is why everything is so messed up. She believes that Booth is dead because her car accident was on the same day they discovered that he was actually alive and she never fully got a chance to process this fact.**

**I would love to get at least one review just to know if people do like this story, or am I dragging it out too much? Anyway, read and enjoy :)  
**

_***************************************************************************************************************_

"_**Hey sweetie, it's Angela, well you should know my voice by know but you never know. Anyway I just have to know that you are okay? Wake up soon please. Well I'd better go before Hodgins does something completely dangerous and blows up the lab. I'll stop by to check on you later. Love you." That's strange, why did Ange sound so upset? I wonder if something happened, I'll call her back when I've solved the first mystery.**_

_**Hang on a moment. That message was meant for me and the clothes look like mine, is this my house? Do I live here? Could that be why no one was home? I didn't understand. My breathing became rapid; I think I'm having a panic attack; I run from the house and end up by the bench.**_

_**I calmed down, got my breathing under control and then read the plaque; **__For Seeley Booth. May 1971 - May 2008. Affectionately known as Booth by everyone.__** Oh God, that means… that means Seeley is dead! Why was I just finding out now? How did he die? Was it because of the bullet he took for me? Was that why I had kept the file? I felt the bile rising in my throat and before I could stop it I threw up, irrational according to my head but my heart was torn and now I knew why I had wanted to jump. I had lost my one and only true love.**_

_**From the garden I could hear the phone ringing again, I couldn't bear to talk to anybody right now so I let the machine pick this up as well. I slowly walked back inside to listen. "Hi Bren. Cam here, listen I really need you to get better. Not for me, not for the lab but for Seeley. He loves you so much and cannot go on seeing you this way. God listen to me, I'm crying. Who knew that we would become this close, remember when we hated each other? Well I have a slight confession to make, I never hated you. I was jealous, jealous of what you shared with Seeley but know I see that you are meant for each other. I guess deep down I always knew. So wake up for him and live happily for once in your life."**_

_**Okay why the hell was everyone telling me to wake up? I was wide awake, and what was Cam on about, Seeley was dead. How could I wake up and be happy? On another note why was she phoning me in the first place? So many questions and only a few had been answered. What to do now? I tried calling Cam back. I didn't remember her number so I tried *69, putting the phone to my ear I listened for the dial tone and then the ringing. 'It has not been possible to connect your call.' Fine I'll just call Ange. I dialled her number, once again, 'It has not been possible to connect your call.' Why was nothing working? Why did I now live here? I was so confused, the last thing that I remember was being at Seeley's funeral but that turned out to be fake. Seeley was alive, wasn't he? Did I imagine all of that? What is real?**_

_***************************************************************************************************************_

"_Hey Cam, thanks for coming."_ I handed her a coffee and took the seat next to her.

"_Booth, how is she doing today?"_ I could tell that Cam really was concerned about her, it wasn't fake. That might surprise Angela as she thought the only reason Cam cared was so she could get the lab up and running.

"_The doctors say that the longer she is in a coma the less likely it is that she will wake up."_ I couldn't bear to hear the doctors talk about her like that. She will make it I know she will, she will wake up and I will be able tell her how I feel. _"But Dr Watson said that the surgery to repair the tears to her stomach, gallbladder and pancreas went well and that everything else is finally healing without any complications."_

Cam looked at me with a funny expression on her face.

"_Seeley…"_

I cut her off, _"Don't call me Seeley."_

"_Whatever, that doesn't matter. What matters is that all of us have sat and talked to Brennan but there has been no response. You have to tell her how you really feel."_

"_Cam, how on earth is me telling Tempe the truth going to help?"_

She whacked my arm. _"Ow, what was that for?"_

"_You know fine well that the doctor said if we talk to her it will help because she is more than likely to hear us, in fact she might even hear us now._

"_Well if it is helping then why hasn't she woken up yet!"_ I lost my cool with her, I hadn't meant to but I was so frustrated. I wanted Tempe back, I wanted her back right now.

She wasn't standing for any nonsense._ "Booth, first of all I know that you are upset but you cannot push us all away. You upset Angela yesterday when she simply said you need to get some rest. Second of all, she hasn't woke up because you are the person she loves - even though she denies it - and yet you haven't truly opened up to her."_

I felt guilty, no one knew that Temperance had told me how she felt, then ran off and that was how she had ended up crashing. _"I'm sorry Cam, you didn't deserve that. Okay well, I did apologise to Ange and then went home after. Remember she stayed with Tempe and you headed down to the café."_

Cam continued to glare at me. _"I think I'd better apologise again. I'll go give her a call."_

"_No! You can stay here and tell Brennan how you feel." _Man, she was demanding today.

"_Fine, I'll give it a shot." _I hated it when Cam was right.

She stood up, gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. _"I will go and call Angela to tell her it's safe again. And Booth, you have plenty of faith in God but it's time to use some of that in yourself."_

"_Thanks Cam, really."_

"_No problem, Seeley." _With that she laughed and then left the room. I turned back around to Tempe, I was praying that she had awoken. No such luck.

"_Tempe, we need to talk. Or rather I need to talk."…_

***************************************************************************************************************

**Well, well. Will Booth will finally reveal his true feelings for our favourite anthropologist in the next chapter? Will Brennan ever wake up?**


	7. Unlikey Advice

_**So here I was, stuck in this house with absolutely no way to contact anybody. The phone wasn't dialling out and I had no car, no computer. Should I start walking? If so, in which direction should I head?**_

_**The phone that I held in the palm of my hand started ringing for a third time. This time I answered it, "Dr Brennan. Would you just wake up already! I am not a very emotional person, even my daughter would agree with that but you have brought me to tears on more than one occasion. You need to wake up and help put the bad guys behind bars once more. Not only that Booth is miserable, he loves you so much, I really wish the pair of you would see what you have. So get your sorry butt out of bed, tell that man you love him and move on with your life!"**_

"_**Caroline, can you hear me? I am stuck in this house, I don't know where but it is near the ocean. I am so confused I don't know what is going on. Caroline, Caroline please answer me." She didn't acknowledge me, why couldn't she hear me?**_

"_**I'm gonna go now, don't want to anybody find me baring my soul for all to hear. Hope to see you soon Cherie." The line suddenly went dead.**_

_**I was so scared, I started crying. Not something I do very often but I had lost everything and all I wanted was Booth. I had no idea what I should do.**_

_*******************************************************************************************_

I was headed back to Tempe's room when I walked into somebody._ "Caroline, what are you doing here?" _I was surprised to see the lawyer here. We knew what happened to Tempe, it was an accident. No, scratch that, it was my fault.

"_I just popped by to see how she was doing. I'm so sorry, I know how much you want her to wake up."_

"_Thanks."_ I didn't even attempt to cover up my love for Tempe anymore. _"I love her and I want her to be okay. I need her to be okay. It's all my fault…"_

"_Oh Cherie, nothing is your fault. What happened was an accident." _It was strange to see Caroline Julian so caring, so loving. She wasn't a mean person but she wasn't one to show her emotions, maybe that was why she took such a shine to Tempe.

"_It was my fault though. She told me that she loved me and then ran off. I let her run away, I thought that she just needed time to process everything. You know what she is like but I never found her in time. I never found her to tell her I love her. I do, I really do I love Temperance Brennan."_ It felt good to finally say it out loud, no it felt more than good. It felt amazing.

I could see the tears building up in Caroline's eyes._ "Have you told her yet?"_

"_No, I was going to but then Cullen called so I had to go outside and take it. I was on my way up to talk to her and then I ran into you."_

She was now wearing a look of complete awe, this encounter was beginning to get scary. _"Well you get in there and don't come out till you have spoke to her. I better get back to the office, those criminals won't lock themselves up you know."_

"_Okay, I will see you later Caroline."_

"_Bye Cherie."_

Caroline left and I headed on inside to tell a certain Miss Temperance Brennan that I love her and this time nothing was going to get in my way.

************************************************************************************

**Okay so it is short I know but I have decided to be mean and let you know that I am not going to update again until I hear some feedback. Good, bad I don't care but in the last week alone I have had over 2000 hits to all of my stories and yet no feedback left. What am I doing wrong here people, please let me know. I am beginning to get really disheartened here, I may just give it up.**


	8. Admitting the Truth, Finally

**_I was rocking back and forth on the kitchen floor, hugging the phone once more. I was desperate for it to ring again. I was desperate to hear Booth's voice. I wanted to tell him how much I love him. What I really wanted was to go back in time so that I could tell him before he died. My logical side reminded me that time travel was impossible. I knew Booth was gone forever, suddenly I felt all alone. The tears began to fall again I didn't bother to wipe them away anymore, I let them flow freely. I only wished that I had been this free with my feelings before now._**

_**I got angry at myself, this was all my fault. I spoke to the empty house****, "I love you so much Booth. If you can hear me wherever you are, I LOVE YOU!!" I was finally finished with the self-pity. I resolved that I was going to find a way to get out of here and I was going to find out what happened to Booth.**_

***************************************************************************************************************

I was sitting by her side. I took her left hand in mine. Take a deep breath, this is it. This is the moment I tell Temperance how I truly feel. Time to tell her that I love her. I was determined to tell her without getting interrupted once again.

"_Tempe, I need to talk to you and I need for you to listen. I know that you are still here with me. I can feel it in my heart. You haven't left us yet, no matter what the doctors say. I just know that you will come back to us, to me. Okay I am just going to say it; I cannot keep it in any longer. I…, you remember the line that I put down. Well, it wasn't just because of what happened to Cam. I also put it there because I had feelings for you. I still do. I was scared of losing you, I still am but it is time to tell you the truth. Temperance, I lo…"_

Damn it! I was interrupted by a rather loud knock on the door. I turned around to see Julia. I have known Julia for a while; she has treated me on more than one occasion. She was genuinely nice, took no nonsense from anyone and never gave false hope, for that I respected her.

"_Seeley Booth I heard that you were here. I am so sorry to hear about Temperance. It is good to see you I just wish it were under better circumstances."_

I stood up and hugged her._ "Julia, thank you. How are you? How's Ryan, he must be what five by now?"_

She laughed _"Six actually. But I am the bearer of some news for you, I have just spoken to Dr Watson and she said that all of Temperance's injuries are healing better than expected and the EEG is looking good. Not to mention the fact she is now breathing on her own."_

I sat back down next to Tempe and watched her for a moment. I turned back around to face Julia, tears beginning to form. _"Then why hasn't she woke up yet?"_

"_Her brain knows that the body has been through a traumatic experience so it is more than likely that it is allowing the body to heal itself."_

I wasn't fully satisfied with this answer and she knew it. _"Seeley, listen to me. Have I ever lied to you?"_

I let the Seeley thing pass this time, _"No."_

"_That's right I haven't and I'm not lying now. She just needs time to heal but continue to talk to her okay, it does help."_

I looked back towards Tempe. _"Just give her time alright. Okay, I'll check back in on her later."_

I nodded my head. _"Okay. Thanks Julia."_

"_No problem hun."_ With that she left the room and I turned back towards the love of my life.

"_You hear that Tempe, you are going to be okay. All you need to do is wake up." _I started crying, I couldn't help it. I was just going to say it before I got interrupted yet again. _"I love you okay Bones. __**I love you!**__ So please just wake up so we can be together finally."_

I let the tears flow, I never cried. Everything was happening all at once; we were both finally at the same place but she got scared, she ran off and is now lying in a hospital bed in a coma with me pouring out my soul. I had to laugh, only we could reveal our feelings in a situation like this, we never took the easy route.

I suddenly felt something move. She moved! I so deep in thought that I almost missed it. I watched her closely for the next twenty minutes but she didn't move again. It may not have seemed like much but she moved her hand, it was a start!

***************************************************************************************************************

**Woohoo I updated. I apologise for the rant last week but at least I updated. Sorry if this chapter was a little slow, I admit it wasn't one my best. But they both said it out loud and she moved so there was some progress. There will definitely be a significant increase in the pace in the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	9. Well, It's About Time

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been super busy with work. Read and enjoy :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************

I woke up to something bleep, bleep, bleeping away and for an all too brief moment before I opened my eyes I forgot where I was. I quickly recalled that I was in the hospital waiting for Bones to wake up and the reason why I was in pain was due to the fact that I fell asleep in the chair. I didn't want to but I finally opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. The blinds had been opened and the door was ajar; I'm sure that it was shut when I fell asleep. I attempted to pinpoint the bleeping noise, oh it was just the machine that was monitoring Bones. Finally I looked towards her. She was awake! When did she wake up? Am I imagining things? Please be real, please be awake!

"_Hey Booth." _She sounded hoarse, that is most likely because she had a tube down her throat for over a week.

"_Bones, is it really you?"_ I still couldn't believe she was awake. She nodded her head. I picked up a glass of water. _"Here." _I helped her use the straw. _"How long have you been awake?" _

"_A whi…" _She coughed, then continued. _"a while. I didn't want to wake you up you looked so peaceful."_

We shared a moments silence together, I desperately wanted to kiss her, to hold her and never let go but I didn't know if she remembered how she ended up here. She quickly broke the silence.

"_Booth?"_ She spoke so quietly, this was unlike her, she wasn't loud but she didn't exactly have a timid personality either.

"_Yes Bones." _I waited patiently.

"_What happened?" _Oh my god, did she really not remember. This is bad, what doesn't she remember about that day, was it just the accident or what happened beforehand?

"_Well what is the last thing you remember?"_ I took a hold of her hand. She may need my support for this.

"_I recall that it was your funeral, well your fake funeral. Then we worked on the Gormagon case. Um, after that it's a blank. Did we crash the car? Or did something happen with Gormagon?"_ Crap that means she doesn't recall coming to my apartment and telling me that she is in love with me. Should I tell her?

"_Booth, what happened?"_ I didn't know what to say.

"_Well, you came over to my place and we talked about a few things. You then left. I tried to find you but I didn't know where you had gone. I headed back to my apartment in case you were there, you weren't but I had a message from Dr Watson, she is the one who has been treating you. She told me that you crashed into a tree, see this is why I drive, and that you had been rushed in. You have been in a coma since the operation."_ Okay so I didn't quite tell her everything but there would be time for that.

"_How long?"_ I didn't want to tell her.

"_BOOTH! How long?"_ Well, at least angry Bones was back, thank god looks can't actually kill otherwise I would have been long gone by now.

"_Almost three weeks." _I saw the horror on her face, what would she look like had I told her what was said between us.

"_Oh my God…three weeks?" _While I watched her absorb this information I had a feeling she was going to want to know more about the accident.

"_Three weeks!"_ She kept repeating herself, it was an odd experience to witness her speechless. I didn't enjoy it even as half as much as I thought I would.

"_Maybe I should get the doctor."_ I let go of her hand, stood up and made for the door.

"_No! Not yet. I need to know more." _I walked back to her bedside and looked her straight in the eyes. _"Bones, they need to know that you are awake. We can talk later. I promise, okay?"_

"_Fine."_ I could tell she wasn't happy with me as she turned her head and stared out the window.

I left her to fume as I headed to the receptionist's desk. The nurse on duty this morning was filling out a chart. As I approached she placed it back on the desk. _"Agent Booth, how can I help you this morning?"_

"_I'm looking for Dr Watson. Temperance has woken up."_ I finished with a huge smile on my face.

"_That's good to hear. Dr Watson is with another patient right now but I will page her straight away."_

"_Great, thank you so much."_ As she paged the doc I went back to Bones' room. Before I opened the door I watched her through the window for a few minutes, all the while wondering; how do I tell her the truth?

She quickly caught me staring and so I entered the room. _"Hey Bones, the doc is on her way."_

"_Okay."_ I sat back at her side as she talked._ "So Booth, you said that we talked at your apartment. What did we discuss? It sounds like it was serious. Why else would I have run off?"_

Why didn't she remember? I wish that she had cause this was killing me. _"Look Bones, I… we…um…"well, it is about time that you got up."_

Dr Watson conveniently chose that moment to walk into the room. I had never been so grateful to be interrupted. _"Well, _

"_Hey Bones, while the doc checks you out I will go call everyone. You know to tell them that you are awake. Everybody has been so worried, especially Angela."_ Bones glared at me as I left her with the doc but I had to talk to Ange. As much as I hated to admit it I desperately needed her advice.

***************************************************************************************************************

**Yay she is awake but you know me, I can't make anything easy for our favourite couple. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Help!

I can't believe he left me here! He could have called them after we had talked! I was so angry, a few more hours wouldn't have made much difference, I had been in a coma for almost three weeks. I still couldn't believe it, nothing was ever easy. I **had** remembered everything about the accident, including telling Booth that I love him but I couldn't tell him again until I knew how he felt. He had kissed me; oh God it was a long time ago but I still recall how amazing it was. So he had kissed me but that didn't mean that he loved me. The doctor started talking and in some strange way I was grateful for the interruption.

"_So, Temperance, I am Dr Watson and I have been treating you since you arrived here. It is good to see you awake; you had everybody worried for a while. Especially Agent Booth." _She gave me the same look that everybody else does. Great, even my doctor thinks we belong together. Time to get away from this topic. _"How bad were my injuries?"_

"_He never left your side you know, well until that spirited friend of yours intervened and told him that he could do with a shower."_ She laughed and I just glared until she moved on. _"Well, in total you have three broken ribs. Your left ulna was severely fractured, that is healing very well. Your gallbladder, pancreas and stomach were all torn due to the branch and we had to keep a very close eye on you after the emergency surgery as we had to revive you three twice."_ She stopped talking. I think she finally noticed the look of horror I was wearing on my face. I should have died; it was amazing that I survived at all.

"_Now, I have some questions for you. Do you feel up to it?"_ I just nodded my head in agreement. I couldn't do much else; I think I was still in shock.

"_Okay. So how long ago did you wake up?" _I watched as she went to sit in the seat that was recently occupied by Booth. I wish that he had just kissed me before he left. I hope he comes back soon.

"_Temperance. Temperance, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine. I woke up just after sunrise. I didn't wake Booth as he was sleeping so peacefully. I spent over an hour thinking before he awoke. And please call me Brennan, everybody else does."_ I tried to be polite but I usually just come off as cold.

"_Okay, Brennan. So, considering you have just woken up; how are you feeling?"_

"_A little hungry actually." _My stomach was rumbling. I have an odd craving for Thai. Once again I thought of Booth.

"_Well that is hardly surprising; you have been on an IV for a wee while now." _She laughed once again and I realised that she was far too cheery a person; she would get on well with Angela._ "How is everything else? How are your injuries, are they still sore? If they are I could increase the painkillers."_

I could handle the pain; in fact I deserved the pain. I should never have run off and left Booth the way I did. _"I'm fine; I don't require any pain relief." _The only thing I required was Booth. Damn it, why couldn't I get my mind of him? There used to be a time when I rarely thought about anything other that my work, when did all of that change?

"_Okay then. Now due to the extent of your injuries you are going to be stuck here a wee while longer."_

"_How much longer?" _All I wanted was to get out here.

"_Well, broken ribs usually take six to eight weeks to heal but because of your other injuries it may well take longer. The good news is that the bruises are healing a lot quicker than usual so if the abdominal injuries heal at the same rate then you might only be here for another two to three weeks. After which you will be able to go home and continue to rest a couple more weeks." _If that was supposed to cheer me up it failed miserably. I was going to be stuck here for potentially another three weeks! Yet again I nodded my head to show I understood.

"_Right, I will let you get some rest but I will be back to check on you very soon. Breakfast will be round in half an hour okay?"_

"_Thank you Dr Watson."_

"_No problem, I'm just doing my job."_ She stood up and quickly vacated the room, leaving me alone to wonder where Booth was. It shouldn't have taken this long to make a simple phone call.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Meanwhile**

I called Angela's phone but Hodgins answered instead._ "Hodgins, is Angela there?"_

"_Sure, she's in the shower I'll just get her."_ I paced up and down the parking lot as I waited to speak to Angela. It seems all I do these days is wait.

I was quickly startled out of my musings. _"Hey Booth, what is it? Has there been any progress?"_

"_Actually there has been amazing progress. She's awake Angela."_

She screamed, I think I've temporarily gone deaf._ "Well that's great. We are on our way right now." _I listened to her yelling at Hodgins, something about throwing some pants on, way too much information._ "Wait Booth, if she is awake then why don't you sound happier?"_

"_She doesn't remember."_ I hesitantly held the phone away from my ear and waited for the squeal. It never came. _"Angela, are you okay?"_

I could actually picture her shaking her head back into reality. _"Yeah, I'm fine, but how are you? What doesn't she remember?"_

"_She remembers everything right up until the evening of the accident. She can recall my funeral, she remembers working on the case but she doesn't remember telling me she loves me."_ Angela screamed again, I really am going to go deaf if she keeps that up.

"_Angela, do you mind?"_

"_I'm sorry but she told she loves you!! I can't believe you never told me. I never understood why she ran off but now I get it! Hmm…"_ She was quiet for far too long in my opinion.

"_Angela, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I was just thinking." _Oh God,that was never a good thing.

"_What about?"_

"_Nothing important. Right okay, that's us in the car we should be about twenty minutes."_

"_Okay. She's still in the same room."_

"_Hang in there Booth, she'll remember eventually."_

"_Thanks Angela, see you soon."_ I hung up feeling slightly better that I was going to get some help. However until then I had no reason to stay away from Bones. I made my way back to her room hoping that the doc was still there, that should keep Bones occupied for a while.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long to update. I'm not an expert so some of the medical stuff might be wrong lol Now I have some news, good for me but bad for you; I am going on holiday at the end of the week so there won't be any updates till I get back but I promise I am taking a notebook with me so I will be doing some writing lol. Much love, X**


	11. No More Lying

**This is for my grandad. It has been seven years to the day, the pain has not left and I still miss you so much...**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Booth had arrived back upstairs to discover Brennan alone and crying. He rushed to her side and held her as the tears continued to fall. While they were sat on the bed time appeared to stop. Finally Brennan choked back the tears and broke the silence, _"Booth, I…"_

At that exact moment Angela chose to burst through the door._"Bren I can't believe your awake. I have so much to tell you."_ It was only now Angela noticed the dried tears on her friends face. _"Bren, what's wrong?"_

Booth spoke before Brennan even had a chance tp open her mout., _"Hey Angela, can I talk to you outside please?"_ She nodded then backed up out of the room. _"I'll just be a minute okay."_ Booth carefully removed his arm from Brennan's shoulders and then followed Angela out into the corridor.

Once he had very carefully shut the door Booth turned and then finally spoke to Angela._ "Thank God you're here. She hasn't said a word since I got back, she's just been crying. That's how I found her when I came back up."_ Booth sighed heavily._ "I don't know what's wrong."_ Angela just stared at him; she knew that he was exhausted both physically and emotionally. He needed a break and she wanted to talk to her best friend.

Booth collapsed into the chair that was sitting just outside the door; Angela knelt down in front of him. _"Booth go get some rest, get some food, whatever. I'll have a word with Brennan and figure out what she's so upset about, okay."_ Booth looked like he was going to protest but much to Angela's surprise he agreed to leave her alone with Brennan.

"_Thanks, where is Hodgins? I thought he was coming with you?"_

"_He's outside trying to get a hold of Max and Russ. I called Cam on the way over and she is going to let Sweets, Zack and everybody else know."_

Booth looked gob smacked, _"Wow Ange, you are really on the ball. As soon as I got of the phone to you I just came back up. I didn't even think to call anyone else."_

"_You see that's what I'm here for. I think of things that nobody else does." _Booth chuckled as he stood back up. _"Right well I'm gonna head home for a quick shower. Let Bones know that I'll be back in an hour."_

"_Will do."_ Angela gave Booth a peck on the cheek and opened the door.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I was going to tell Booth the truth when Angela came bursting in. I cared deeply for my best friend but she did occasionally have the worst timing. I heard muffled voices outside; I wish I knew what they were saying. The talking stopped and the door handle was pushed down, that had better be Booth, he did say he would only be a minute. My heart sank when the door actually opened, it was Angela.

"_Hey sweetie."_

"_Hey." _She came right into the room, kissed me on the cheek and then sat in the seat to the left side of the bed.

"_So how are you feeling? Booth mentioned that you don't remember some stuff."_

I shook my head. I may as well come clean to Angela, she'll find out soon enough I suppose.

"_What? You don't remember? Or, you…"_ she stopped. I could tell what she was thinking.

"_I do remember Ange. I remember everything. I lied to him. Oh no, he is going to be so hurt"_ I began to cry again. Whenever I thought of how I had lied to Booth I started crying. Angela wiped away my tears as they fell._ "He will never forgive me!"_

"_Shh, don't be ridiculous Bren; he loves you of course he will forgive you."_ She paused for a moment. _"Why did you lie in the first place?"_

"_I was scared."_ I talked through the tears. _"Scared that if he knew I remembered then I would lose him."_ The tears began to fall even harder and I could taste the saltiness every time I opened my mouth.

"_Okay sweetie, deep breaths, in and out."_ Angela calmly waited for my tears to stop before she spoke again. _"How would you lose him?"_

I took another deep breath before I answered._ "If I remember telling Booth I love him th…" _Angela squealed, I glared, she apologised. _"Sorry but I always knew you would finally catch up with your reality." _I chose to ignore her and continue._ "If I remember then we will have to deal with the consequences and more than likely he will no longer want to be my partner and I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him."_

"_Bren, you are not going to lose him. You love him and he loves you. All you have to do is tell Booth why you lied and he will forgive you in a heartbeat."_

"_Do you promise?"_ It was irrational making her promise something like this but I suppose nothing would ever be rational again, I had fallen for my partner and boy did I fall hard.

"_I promise. Now he wanted me to let you know that he is away home for a shower and he will be back as soon as. So you and I have plenty of time to catch up."_

"_Ange, I've been in a coma for three weeks, as much gossip as you might have for me I'm afraid I have very little for you."_ I laughed, surely she hadn't already forgotten that I only woke up a couple of hours ago.

"_I know that but didn't you dream at all, or was it all like a blank canvas? Was it just nothing for the entire time?"_

I thought for a moment, _"Actually, I did have a pretty weird dream"_

"_Ooh, tell me more, I love weird."_ We both laughed and I attempted to explain what went on in my head.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay I've finally stopped crying so I will continue my authors note. Sorry for taking forever to update this fic but I just couldn't find the inspiration, please forgive me and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter even though I don't.**


	12. Authors Note

This is not a chapter!

It is just a small note to let you know that all of my current stories are on hiatus for the foreseeable future.

Just as my life was slowly beginning to get back on track we were hit by an extremely unexpected death on the 22nd of October. Since then I have been struggling to get my life together once more. I have spent days in front of my computer screen yet nothing will come, I struggle to form a coherent sentence and it has taken me the best part of a day to write this. I fear my muse died along with my cousin.

So I ask of you all to please just bear with me. I will not give up and I hope to get back to my writing one day, please just have patience with me. I am so sorry, I really didn't want to put them on hiatus.

Love,

Suzie. xxx


	13. Pumpkins?

Hey everybody, I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I ended up throwing myself into my job and have been working 50/60 hours a week since christmas. Anyway I want to thank you all so much for the wonderful support you gave me and I hope you like this chapter. Personally I don't think it is as good as anything I done before but I figured you guys have waited long enough. I'll try to make the next chapter so much better. Love you all xx P.S. I know it's _really _late but happy new year :)

* * *

Time was flying by as I told Angela about the dream with the house and how I discovered that Booth was dead. As I ate breakfast I also told her about the one sided phone conversations that took place, how I could hear them but they couldn't hear me.

"_Sweetie, exactly what did I say?" _

"_Something about wanting to know that I am okay and you wanted me to wake up. I wondered what was going on because it felt so real. I really thought that I was living in that house. Obviously I know now that you were talking to me and my subconscious transformed it into a part of my dream." _We both sat in silence. _"Oh and you said that you had better go otherwise Hodgins would blow up the lab. Please tell me that it is still intact."_

Angela started laughing so hard she couldn't speak and Hodgins chose to walk in at that moment._ "Hey Dr. B it's good to see you awake."_ He looked from me to Angela._ "Okay I'll bite, what's so funny?"_

"_What have you done to my lab? Honestly I'm lying here in a coma and you decide to trash my lab."_ The look of horror on his face was too much and I joined Angela and began laughing. I was laughing so much it hurt my abdomen so I quickly calmed myself.

"_Okay, look, I don't know what Angela told you but the lab is fine. Or well it will be as soon as the fire damage is sorted."_ He was beginning to panic.

"_Fire damage! Hodgins, what did you do?"_ I shouted. I hadn't thought for a minute that they were being serious until he mentioned fire damage.

Instead of addressing me he spoke to Angela. _"I thought that we weren't going to tell her anything."_

"_I didn't say anything. I swear."_

"_Well then, how does she know?"_ Hodgins was clearly confused, poor thing. Wait, not poor thing, the idiot destroyed my lab.

"_It's the weirdest thing, she remembers me saying something about you wrecking the lab."_

"_So?"_ Yeah he still wasn't getting it. And they were continuing to discuss me as if I wasn't here; it was not a nice feeling. I hated being kept in the dark.

"_I said it when she was in the coma!" _Angela screeched at him.

He turned his head so fast I think his neck snapped, _"Whoa, Dr B. That is beyond cool."_

"_Hodgins! It is not cool, now you had better explain what you did in the lab."_

He sat down on the chair by the door, I think it was so I couldn't reach him.

"_Look Dr B. I want you to know what happened was a complete accident, there is no one at fault, even Cam said so."_

Angela piped up, _"She only said that so you wouldn't feel guilty."_

"_Hey, I'm trying to explain here." _He replied much too defensively for my liking. _"As I was saying it was an accident. Zach and I were trying to work a case. You remember the one shortly before Booth's death." _He used air quotes as he said death. _"The one involving the blown up pumpkin patch. Well, when we tried to replicate the explosion, on a much smaller scale, when one of the pumpkins went flying off causing a fire."_

I sat in silence, processing what had just been relayed to me. I finally replied, my voice ice cold. _"And did you seek permission before setting fire to a bunch of pumpkins?" _I watched as he very visibly gulped. I knew the answer before he spoke.

"_No, but Cam was at a meeting and you were…" _He trailed off as we all knew where I was.

"_Fine but I warn you now the lab better be in perfect condition by the time I get back." _I decided against mentioning it may be a couple of months before I'm back, it might be fun to let him sweat for a little while.

"_Okay, I'll get right on it. Angela come find me when you want to leave. See you later Dr B."_

"_Bye."_ I kept my cold demeanour and as I watched him make a hasty exit from the room I realised I was right, this was going to be fun. I then turned to look at Angela and saw the smirk on her face.

"_You're not really mad are you?"_

"_Of course I am, he destroyed the lab. He could have waited for permission."_ I tried my best to keep the mirth from my voice but it was clearly in vain as she quickly countered.

"_Please Bren, give me a little credit. Not only did I see the corner of your mouth curl up I also noticed how cold you were acting."_ She continued to smirk and I was unable to hold it in any longer. I burst into laughter and that was when Booth walked in. I sobered immediately but a small smile stayed.

"_Glad to see you smiling this time. Hey Ange." _He walked towards the bed, his eyes never leaving mine the entire time. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. My stomach fluttered and I suddenly felt light headed, I think if I wasn't already lying in bed I may have fainted. I got my composure back, leaned in and whispered, _"You smell good."_

"_That's cause I showered." _By the time we both pulled away I noticed Angela had left. Booth silently sat down. The tension was palpable; I couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous around him. I couldn't remember feeling this way about anyone.

"_Booth."_

"_Bones."_

We both spoke at the same time, then lightly laughed. I let him continue.

"_You go first Bones."_

"_Okay. I wanted to apologise for earlier. And for lying to you. I remember everything." _For the first time in my life I didn't know how to continue. I looked down at my lap once I saw the disappointment flash across his eyes.


End file.
